One of Luck
by Taco Chalupa
Summary: A new region, new rules, different kind of world. A little more.. my groove if you will


The sun shined in through the dirty bedroom window. Taco was sitting against the wall opposite the window. His shaggy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was the only one still awake, everybody else was drunk passed out on the floor. It was officially the first day of summer, and all of his friends would be hung over today. He laughed to himself. It wasn't that he was straight edge or anti-drugs or anything. He just had big plans for that day and he wanted to be ready for it. His staying up all night didn't help any, he was extremely tired.

Well, he thought, the exam isn't until two this afternoon, I can take a nap when I get home. Taco stood up and stretched out his body, he wore skinny blue jeans and a green t-shirt. What appeared to be a shaggy white dog with a black horn potruding from its head stood at his side. "Good morning, Absaco. Are you ready for the big exam today?" Taco asked him while putting his shoes on. "Sol!" Absaco eagerly answered. Taco carefully stepped over his inebriated ex-classmates and made his way over to the door. Absaco was already outside when Taco met up with him. He pulled out a cigarette and started for home.

He ran over the Official Pokemon League Rules in his head.

To be a licensed Pokemon Trainer in the Province of Flarida one must pass a strict Pokemon License Exam. The exam has two sections, Knowledge and Skill. The Knowledge portion of the exam was a standard multiple choice test with an essay. The Skill portion was a set of five battles against other Pokemon Trainers. To pass, one must defeat at least three trainers. For the Skill portion, you are permitted three different species of Pokemon. All must be base or first form, with exceptions.

To obtain an Official Pokemon Trainer's License, one must be at least 18 years of age, and have completed High School or a High School equivalent.

While a Civilian Trainer, prior to owning a license, one is only allowed to have up to three Pokemon with them at any given time. Family and Wild Pokemon are excluded. Civilian Trainers are prohibited from challenging Official Pokemon Gyms.

For a Licensed Pokemon Trainer to enter the Annual National Pokemon Tournament, one must have accumulated at least 8 Official Gym Badges from registered Pokemon Gyms.

Official Pokemon Trainers are permitted to carry up to 6 Pokemon with them. There are no restrictions to the species of Pokemon a Pokemon Trainer may have. If a Pokemon Trainer catches a 7th Pokemon, said Pokemon is automatically transferred to the Pokemon Trainer's chosen Place of Rest (PoR), courtesy of the Pokemon League.

A Place of Rest (PoR) is a pre-approved site where any additional Pokemon captured are automatically sent. Upon receiving an Official Pokemon Trainer's License, one is allowed to choose where they would like this site to be. The PoR must have at least one person supervising at any given moment. The site may be a house, a specific section of a forest, a section of a river, etc. As long as there will be supervision, there are no restrictions on the geographic setting of the PoR.

Taco was 18 and had just graduated from Keed High School the day before. He has been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember. Even Absaco was excited. He was Taco's first Pokemon. They've been together for years. They were best friends and an amazing partnership when it came to Pokemon Battling. Taco was ranked one of the top ten trainers in the area by his peers. Absaco was also his only Pokemon. He never bothered catching any other Pokemon.

A Rattata ran across the sidewalk with half a graham cracker in its mouth. Taco looked to his left and watched as Miss Hamilton fed the rest of the graham cracker to another Rattata laying on her lap. Taco smiled. In this little section of Flarida, everybody loved Pokemon. People and Pokemon lived peacefully together. Taco couldn't imagine his life without them. He looked down at Absaco to his right.

"Sol?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"Let's hurry and get home. Mom's gonna be worried."

The two ran up a driveway with a red car and a purple bike. "Corey's home?" Taco asked, not talking to anyone. Absaco entered the house through a doggy door and Taco followed him, though not through the doggy door. "Aipom!" came from the kitchen. "Tyler? Is that you?" Taco heard his mom say. "Yeah, I'm home," Taco replied. His mother walked out of the kitchen wearing a white apron. She was the type of person to always have a smile on her face, and it rubbed off on her Pokemon. Her Aipom, grinning ear to ear, was resting on top of her head.

"Are you cooking something, Mom?" Taco asked her.

"Of course, honey. Today's the big day, I'm making you a huge breakfast."

"Oh. Thanks Mom. I'm gonna be in my room."

Taco went down the hallway to the left and opened his bedroom door. He had a huge bed, covered in clothes and books. His TV was still on from the previous day. A commercial promoting the latest style of shoes was on. Absaco jumped on the bed and laid down. Taco sat on his bed and lit another cigarette. He was thinking about his exam later that day. What two other Pokemon am I going to use? He thought. I could try Mom's Aipom, but it's not very strong.. "COREY!" He yelled and ran out of his room. Absaco lay sleeping on his bed.

He ran out into the kitchen, "Mom?!"

She was icing cinnamon rolls, "Yes, Tyler?"

"Where's Corey?"

"I think he's out back. Here, bring him one of these too." And she handed him two cinnamon rolls.

Taco opened the blinds and saw his little brother on the back porch training his Growlithe. He was three years younger and had shorter brown hair. Taco opened the glass siding door and handed Corey a cinnamon roll. "Hey, Corey?" Taco asked.

"Yeah, Taco?"

"I was wondering, I have my exam today but I only have one Pokemon. Can I borrow your Growlithe? Just for the exam."

"I guess. Just don't get him hurt."

"Thank you so much. And hey, think Mom would be okay with our house being my Place of Rest?"

"I don't know. I know I'd be okay with it." Corey smiled.

"Alright, I'll ask her later. I still need another Pokemon for the exam." Taco said and headed back to his room. A Pokemon that looked like a little girl with big lips came running up to him from his mother's room. "Smoochum smoochum!" She sang while running in circles around Taco. Taco picked up the little Pokemon and she kissed him on the cheek. He let her down and she ran back into Taco's mother's room.

When he opened his door, Absaco popped his head up and laid it back down. Taco sat down and finally took a bite of his cinnamon roll. Who would let me borrow a Pokemon? He thoug ht to himself, Oh yeah. He grabbed his phone and called his friend Matt.

Taco had known Matt longer than he'd known Absaco. Matt was another Civilian Trainer, but he wasn't taking his test for another week. Matt had a Houndour and a Shroomish. Since I already have my brother's Growlithe for a fire type, Taco thought to himself, I should ask Matt if I can borrow his Shroomish, a grass type.

"Hello?" Matt answered.

"Matt! What're you doing?"

"I just woke up, you?"

"I'm coming over."

"Dude, wa--" CLICK.

Taco had hung up and was already halfway out the door. "C'mon Absaco"

Taco and Absaco walked down the middle of the sunlit street. A few people were out. Taco could hear Pidgey and Starly chirping in the trees. Matt lived only down the street. When Taco knocked on his door, Matt answered in gym shorts and a white tank top. His Houndour stood at his side, a sinister looking black dog with piercing eyes. "Mornin', _Tyler_. What's up?" He greeted me.

"You know I don't like being called that, Matt. Call me Taco like everybody else. I don't even feel like my name's even Tyler anymore."

"Yeah, but I knew you before you were a taco. But what was the rush?"

"You know how my License Exam is today? I was wondering if I could borrow your Shroomish for it. I already have my brother's Growlithe."

"And what do I get out of this?" His attempt to hide his selfishness with terrible sarcasm had failed.

"Well, it would really train your Shroomish. And your Shroomish could also learn how to counter my battling style. And I know you'd like that." Matt was also a talented Civilian Trainer, and a major rival of Taco's.

"Deal." He said after laughing.

"But to kill some time, how about we have a Pokemon battle? My last one as a Civilian Trainer."

"Too bad you're gonna lose it. I'll use Houndour." Matt said and his Houndour barked.

"And I'll use Absaco, of course."

The two went to separate ends of the yard and stood facing each other. "Tasha!" Matt yelled to the house. A young woman stepped out with a baby in her arms. "What, Matt?"

"You gotta be the judge of Taco's last match as a Civilian Trainer. Weren't you the judge of our first one?" Matt asked his sister.

"Alright. But hurry it up, I've got muffins in the oven."

I wonder why everyone's baking this morning, Taco thought, it's kinda weird. "Alright, Matt. Are you ready?"

"Sure am. You're up Houndour."

"Alright, Absaco. Let's do this."

The two dark type Pokemon stood facing each other in the middle of the yard. Houndour is a dark type, like Absaco, thought Taco. So neither of our dark type attacks are any good against each other. But Houndour is also part fire type. So he has the upper hand. "GO!" Tasha yelled.

"Houndour! Fire Fang!"

"Absaco, Scratch!"

Houndour's teeth turned red he jumped forward, toward Absaco. Absaco jumped diagonal to Houndour and his Scratch attack hit Houndour in the snout. When Absaco's paw hit his glowing red teeth a flame erupted at the point of impact.

"Houndour use Smog!" Matt ordered.

"Absaco, get to high ground and use Razor Wind!"

Houndour exhaled a purple smoked. Blanketing the immediate area. Humans are immune to Pokemon toxins breathed in, but not the Pokemon poison from stings. Absaco jumped onto the roof and bowed his head. Two whirling wind vortexes formed on both sides of him.

"Houndour use Flamethrower!"

Scarlet red flames flew out of Houndour's mouth up through the Smog towards Absaco still with his head bowed.

"Absaco!" Taco yelled.

Absaco's head jerked up and he sliced through the two whirlwinds and sent a shockwave down through the Flamethrower, slicing it in two. Houndour was hit on top of the head, and bounced backwards. He got up and sneezed a red flame.

"Houndour, use Faint Attack." Matt ordered and his Houndor disappeared in a black blur.

"What?! Where'd he go?!" Taco shouted. He looked around but could barely see through the purple Smog. Absaco, still on the roof, was searching the battlefield below. Taco looked up at Absaco just in time to see Houndour appear out of nowhere and tackle Absaco off the roof. Absaco landed and rolled. Houndour jumped down and stalked toward him.

"Absaco use Rock Tomb!" Taco yelled. Absaco reared up on his rear legs and slammed his front legs down. Rocks flew out of the ground around and and fell down through the Smog on Houndour.

"Oh no Houndour!" Matt yelled. The rocks on top wiggled and Houndour emerged on top. "Alright!" He said with a smile. "Now end it with Flamethrower!"

"Absaco! Use Thunder!" Taco shouted as Houndour released his attack. The clouds overhead darkened and a lighting bolt fell on Houndour. Absaco was hit by the Flamethrower just as Houndour was hit by the Thunder. Both Pokemon were knocked down, but Absaco slowly got up. Houndour lay Fainted on the ground.

"Oh, Houndour," Matt said walking over to his Pokemon.

"Now about this Smog," Tasha said holding out a Pokeball. "Butterfree, use Whirlwind." A red beam shot out and left a purple butterfly with red eyes floating in the air around Tasha. It furiously flapped its wings, "Freeeee."

"Thanks, sweetie. And about this battle, Taco won." Tasha said and held up Butterfree's Pokeball. The red beam again appeared and pulled Butterfree in. She turned around and walked back inside muttering something about burnt muffins.

I've always wondered how Pokeballs worked, Taco thought. I always thought it was kinda weird, so I never keep Absaco in his Pokeball. He looked down at the only Pokeball on his belt.

"Dangit. I thought I could beat you. I will next time though. For sure." Matt said, handing him Shroomish's Pokeball.

"Maybe. I doubt it though," Taco playfully teased him. "But hey, I haven't gotten any sleep, so I'm gonna go take a nap before the Exam. Absaco needs some rest now, too. I'll see you later. And thanks again for letting me borrow Shroomish."

"No problem, dude. I don't think you'll need me to say it but, good luck."

"Thanks," Taco said as he shook hands with Matt. He turned around and walked home.

He got home at 10:30. The Exam wasn't until 2:00. I should wake up at 1:00, Taco thought as he set his digital alarm clock, it's about a half hour walk and I have to sign in and all that. He rolled over, pulled up a pillow and went to sleep.

Still half asleep, Taco opened one eye and reached out his hand to turn the annoying, beeping alarm clock off. He froze when he saw the time. 1:30. "OH CRAP!" Taco screamed as he jumped out of bed. Absaco came running into the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up?! We're gonna be late!" He yelled.

"Absol.." Absaco said, sadly.

Taco was sitting on the bed hurriedly putting on his shoes, "It's okay, Absaco. I'm not mad. We just really gotta hurry."

"Sol!" Absaco said, happy once again.

Taco checked his belt. There were two Pokeballs. "Corey!" Taco yelled.

Corey's head popped in through the doorway, "You're still here? Isn't your Exam in half an hour?"

"I overslept. Can I borrow Growlithe now?" Taco asked his brother while filling his back pack with Pokemon food, Potions, cigarettes, and his wallet.

"Oh. Yeah, here. Aren't you going to be late?" Corey asked as he handed Taco his Growlithe's Pokeball.

Taco placed the ball on his belt next to Matt's Shroomish, "Not if I hurry. Wish me luck, I gotta go. Come on Absaco"

Taco and Absaco bounded out of the house and ran down the road. Flarida was a mostly rural province. It had few big cites. Taco lived in a little town called Keed, on the coast of the Troffel Ocean. Taco raced passed the Post Office and turned left onto Main Street. He looked up at the midday sun and noticed a group of Hoppip and Skiploom sailing on the breeze. Mr Brooks and his Spinda were sweeping up his shop. The Pokemon Center looked empty. Everybody's probably already at the Exam, Taco thought.

The Exam is always held at the same place, Professor Chells laboratory on the coast. Taco could see the transparent red colored dome of the Atrium. I gotta hurry, I'm sure it's about to start, he thought. Absaco seemed to be thinking the same and quickened his pace, Taco followed suit.

They reached the entrance to Professor Chells estate. The entrance was almost a mile from the actual building and was covered with a dense forest. This was where Professor Chells kept all his Pokemon.

"Be careful, Absaco. I'm sure Professor Chells has a lot of tough Pokemon in this forest." Taco said.

Almost before Taco finished his sentence a Scyther, a large green praying mantis Pokemon, flew out of the trees, rearing its scythe-like arm.

"God dammit! Why did I have to say something?" Taco said and reached for his belt. He grabbed the third ball. He pressed the button on the red and white ball and it expanded.

"Go Growlithe!" He yelled, tossing it.

Corey's Growlithe materialized in front of Taco, with Scyther quickly advancing.

"Growlithe, use Ember" Taco commanded.

Growlithe spewed fire a few feet in front of him. Scyther, moving too fast to stop in time, ran right into the stream of flames. Scyther cried out and flew into the sky. It crossed its arms in front of its chest and they glowed a bright green color.

"That's X-Scissor! Growlithe get out of the way!" Taco screamed.

Scyther dived at Growlithe. It was moving so fast it was just a blur. Damn, Taco thought, Scyther's way too fast.

"Growlithe move!"

"Growl" Growlithe uttered and started to dash to the left, but Scyther's X-Scissor caught him on the back. Growlithe let out a cry and jumped back to face the Scyther. Scyther crossed his arms over his chest and they glowed once more.

"Growlithe! Use Fire Blast!" Taco frantically screamed.

Growlithe's eyes glowed red and a fireball formed in its mouth. Scyther started and Growlithe released its attack. The fire made a shape somewhat similar to a stick figure and it collided with the charging Scyther. Scyther was flown back and landed on the groud several yards away from Growlithe. It got up, turned around and fled.

"Wow, great job Growlithe." Taco said as he kneeled down and patted the red puppy. It barked in delight. He grabbed the Pokeball from his belt and Growlithe was sucked into the ball by the weird red beam.

Taco looked around the forest and didn't see any other hostile Pokemon. There were a few Caterpie and Weedle in the trees, but they were minding their own business. Taco and Absaco headed off for the lab.

Taco reached the front doors of the lab just as Suzie, an old classmate, was walking out with her Furret. She had brown hair that fell past her shoulders and wore a red and orange sun dress. "Hey Taco. I see you finally made it." She greeted him.

"I'm not too late, am I?" He asked her.

"No, I don't think so. I was the first one done." She answered, holding up her newly acquired Pokemon Trainer's License.

Taco leaned forward to examine it. The smell of Suzie's perfume tickled Taco's nostrils. It smelt like vanilla, though it was probably extract of Gloom. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing. Taco blushed and congratulated her. She giggled and waved him goodbye and headed for the forest Taco had just emerged from, her Furret running around her legs.

Taco entered the lab and noticed the sign-in table to his left, a man in a white lab coat wearing glasses was seated behind it. "Oh, another one. You've just made the deadline, young man."

"My name is Tyler Chapman, 18. Just graduated from Keed High School." He explained to the man. The man filled out the paper in front of him then handed it to Taco. "Take this to Professor Chells in the Atrium, he'll give you further instruction." He told Taco.

"Alright, thanks." Taco said and left. The Atrium was in the middle of the building, the room with the red domed roof. Taco had been there many times. Professor Chells gives free lessons on Pokemon handling to the children of Keed in the Atrium. It was there Taco learned to battle.

Taco entered the wooden double doors and was immediately overwhelmed by the sounds of Pokemon Battles. The commands given by the trainers, the cries of the Pokemon, the impacts of the attacks. All this made him even more excited to start battling. Taco searched for Professor Chells and found him in the middle of the room with two men and a woman in white lab coats. Professor Chells was fairly young. In his mid thirties at the oldest. He had short black hair and big, thick-framed glasses. He noticed Taco and headed over to him.

"I'm glad you could make it, Taco." He said with a smile, holding out his hand.

Taco shook his hand and responded, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Professor." He looked around, "Where do I go?"

"Well, you're going to have to take the Knowledge test first. All these trainers have already taken it. Come with me."

The two headed for the room on the far side of the Atrium. They passed an Onix doing battle with a Poliwag. "Poliwag! Use Bubble!" He heard its trainer yell. Another trainer was battling a Whismur with a Vulpix. Taco had to cover his ears when the Whismur used Hyper Voice.

They arrived at the door leading to the classroom where the Knowledge test was to be taken. Professor Chells escorted Taco in and asked him to take a seat. Taco sat down near the window that overlooked the ocean, Absaco lay on the floor next to him. In the distance he saw a Mantine and a Mantyke fly out of the water and dive back in.

The Professor walked over and dropped the test on Taco's desk. "You have thirty minutes for the multiple choice session, and thirty minutes for the essay session. Let me know when you are finished with the multiple choice and I'll give you the essay. Good luck." He said and walked over to his own desk and sat down to review the other trainers' tests.

Taco looked over the test. This looks pretty easy, he thought. The first question was:

Which type of the following is most effective against electric-type?

A) Fire B)Ice C)Ground D)Bug

Are you kidding me? Taco thought. He completed the test within ten minutes. He raised his hand and Professor Chells brought him the essay question. The question was: What do you wish to accomplish by becoming a Pokemon Trainer?

Taco smiled. His pen wrote without him even needing to think. He knew exactly what he wanted to accomplish. He didn't want to capture every Pokemon, he didn't want to be the Pokemon League Champion. He just wanted to travel the world and have the time of his life with his favorite and most trusted Pokemon at his side. And that, with some minor details to make the length requirement, was what he wrote for his essay. Once he finished, Taco stood up and brought the completed essay to the Professor's desk.

The Professor looked up, "Finished already? You may now proceed to the Skill portion. Go speak to Dr. Mills in the Atrium, she'll pair you with a Battle Partner." Taco nodded and headed for the door. He was almost out when he noticed Absaco still sleeping on the floor. "Absaco, get up you lazy dog-thing." Absaco headed jerked up and he rushed over to Taco. "Absol!"

The two headed for the center of the Atrium once again. Dr. Mills was the female doctor that was standing with Professor Chells when Taco first arrived. She was still standing in the same place with a clipboard resting in the crook of her elbow, taking notes on the battles taking place around her. Taco stopped in front of her, "I finished my essay. The Professor says I need a Battle Partner or something now." Taco said, more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, and I'm the one who will give you one." She said condescendingly and turned around, "Karl!" She yelled. A short boy with purple hair came trotting over. Taco knew of him, he went to his school. The two had never spoken unless they had to, so Taco didn't know anything about him.

Karl stopped before Taco and Dr. Mills, "Yes, ma'am?"

"You're going to battle Taco now. On Battlefield F. I will observe from here." Dr. Mills told him.

The two boys nodded and headed for their designated Battlefield. It was halfway between the wooden double doors Taco entered through and the center where Dr. Mills stood. The two stood roughly thirty feet apart facing each other. Absaco stood behind Taco to watch and wait his turn.

"You ready for this, Taco? This is for real." Karl said.

Taco smiled, "This'll be cake."

Karl held up a blue and white Pokeball with two red stripes on top, "Go Marill!" A red beam materialized the blue aqua mouse on the field. "Marill!" It shouted.

Marill, huh? Taco thought, it's a water type so I'll use Shroomish. "Go! Shroomish!" Taco yelled as he threw out Matt's red and white Pokeball. "Shroom." The yellow and green mushroom Pokemon said.

Karl started the battle, "Marill use Water Gun." Marill mouth foamed up and a jet of water shot out towards the mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish faced Taco with an expectant look upon its face.

"What?! Am I supposed to order you to dodge too?! Dodge it Shroomish!" Taco yelled. Shroomish faced forward and spun to the left. The Water Gun passed Shroomish and hit Taco. "Ah!" Taco let out as he fell. Shroomish, Karl, and Marill were all laughing at him when he got up. "You definitely are Matt's Pokemon, you little jerk." Taco said to Shroomish.

"Shroom!" It said with a huge smile.

"Okay Shroomish, no more fucking around. Use Leech Seed." Taco commanded.

Shroomish, now with a serious look on its face, shot out three seeds from the crown of its head. The seeds hit Marill and vines sprouted from them, constricting Marill. Marill let out a yelp then the vines retracted.

"Marill use Rollout!" Karl shouted. Marill rolled into a ball and struck Shroomish full speed. Shroomish screamed and flew backward. It slowly rose to its tiny feet and was ready to fight again.

Rollout gets stronger every time he uses it, Taco thought, so I need to get rid of him quickly. "Shroomish use Mega Drain." He told his Pokemon. Shroomish bowed its head and a semi-transparent green beam connected the blue mouse and the mushroom Pokemon. At the same time the seeds erupted into vines and constricted Marill. Marill wobbled a bit, then rolled into a ball and hit Shroomish with another Rollout.

"Shroomish, use Swords Dance." Taco said to his friend's Pokemon. Shroomish spun around and three transparent swords appeared then faded away around him. "Shroomish."

Marill started for another Rollout. "Shroomish, Protect." Taco said quickly. Shroomish aptly dodged the Rollout attack and Marill popped out of the ball form and faced Shroomish.

"Marill, let's see an Aqua Tail." Karl told his Pokemon. Marill's tail glowed blue and Marill jumped at Shroomish, swinging its tail wildly. Just after the attack hit Shroomish the vines wrapped around Marill and sapped its health. Taco saw this as the best time to strike.

"Shroomish, Seed Bomb!" Taco screamed. Shroomish rushed forward and a seed appeared at the tip of its head. When Shroomish collided with the consticted Marill there was a small explosion and Marill was sent flying backwards. Shroomish stood victorious, and quite happy about it.

"Very good, Taco." Said a voice behind Taco. Absaco jumped with a start. It was Dr. Mills, she had somehow gotten behind him.

"It was an accident, I forgot Leech Seed was in effect." Taco said with a smile. He couldn't hide the fact that he was happy he won. Karl walked over to them and shook hands with Taco.

"Good match. One more attack and I would've got you. I know it." He said.

"Probably, dude. Hey, which battle was that for you?" Taco asked him.

"That was my fifth, I won my other four. That's why I was so confident I could beat you. I guess I was a little too rash. But oh well, I still get my Pokemon Trainer's License." He said and looked at Marill in his arms, "You did quite a number on my Marill. You raised that Shroomish pretty good."

"It's not even my Shroomish, it's Matt's. The little jerk doesn't even like me. I swear it made that Water Gun hit me on purpose." Taco said and laughed.

The two said their goodbyes and Karl headed for the room where Professor Chells was still going over the tests. Taco looked to Dr. Mills, "Who do I battle next?" He asked her. "Sol!" Absaco exclaimed. After watching the last battle, he really wanted to get in on the action.

"Umm.." She said looking around. A girl with long blonde hair walked out of the test room. "Rebecca!" Dr. Mills yelled and the girl made her way to them. "Rebecca is a prodigy, we allowed her to take the test at 16, she has helped us a lot with our research on Moon Stones." Dr. Mills explained to Taco.

Rebecca greeted Dr. Mills. Then she faced Taco and asked, "Is this who I am to battle?"

"Yes, this is Taco. He's already won one battle. You two can battle here, Battlefield F." Dr. Mills answered her.

Absaco looked up at Taco, "Absol?"

"This battle'll be yours, Absaco. You can beat any so-called prodigy." Taco said back.

The two combatants walked to their respective ends of the battlefield. They turned to face each other, "There's no way I'm going to lose, I hope you know." Rebecca said.

She pulled out a black and white Pokeball with a yellow crescent moon on it. "Go Nidorina!" She yelled as she lobbed the Pokeball into the air. The familiar red beam formed into a blue rabbit-like Pokemon with spikes running down its back. "Nido nido."

"You're up, Absaco." Taco said looking at his dark type Pokemon by his side. Absaco rushed forward excitedly. "Absol!" He shouted and growled at the Nidorina. Nidorina took a step back. Absaco really knows how to intimidate Pokemon, Taco thought.

"Absaco, start things off with Slash." Taco told his partner. Absaco nodded and jumped at Nidorina with his right claw reared back. His claws glowed white and grew a few inches as he slashed down at the Nidorina.

Nidorina was hit, but she didn't seem to have been affected. What the heck, Taco thought, I know that hurt her. His thoughts were broken by the command coming from Rebecca. "Nidorina use Toxic Spikes."

Nidorina shot out what looked like purple jacks from the spikes on its back. The spikes were spread out all over the battlefield. Crap, thought Taco, Absaco can't touch those or he'll be poisoned.. I know! "Absaco! Use Faint Attack!" He yelled.

"Sol!" Absaco let out before he disappeared into a shadow. Nidorina looked left and right for Absaco to reappear. Nidorina didn't, however, look behind her. Absaco appeared from a shadow, tackling her from behind. Nidorina fell on one of its own Toxic Spikes but was uneffected.

"What?! Why didn't she get poisoned?" Taco yelled, wide-eyed in disbelief.

"You moron, they're Nidorina's Toxic Spikes. They won't effect her," Rebecca told Taco. After Taco slapped his forehead in disappointment, she continued, "Now, Nidorina. Use Double Kick."

Oh no! Taco thought, fighting is very effective against dark! Nidorina rushed forward to Absaco and turned around on her front legs and kicked Absaco in the chest once. But before the second kick could make contact Taco screamed, "Absaco use Double Team!"

Nidorina's second kick phased through an apparition of Absaco. There were three other Absol surrounding Nidorina, but only one was the real Absaco.

"Now Absaco, use Razor Wind." Taco commanded. The real Absaco and the two mirror images all bowed their heads and whirlwinds formed around them.

"Oh crap.." Rebecca said aloud, "Nidorina use Fury Swipes on all three!"

Nidorina slashed at the Absol directly in front of her, but the Pokemon just disappeared when the attack struck. Nidorina turned left and slashed at the other Absol, but it just phased through that one too. Just as Nidorina turned around to face the last, true, Absol, a shockwave was sent through the air and hit Nidorina dead-on. Nidorina flew backward a few yards and slowly rose to her feet.

"Okay, all or nothing. Nidorina! Use Crunch!" Rebecca shouted.

"Absaco use Aerial Ace!" Taco shouted back.

Nidorina's fangs grew and her mouth opened wide as she jumped at Absaco. Absaco's horn glowed a light blue as he rushed forward to the incoming attack. The two collided and bounced back. Nidorina fell and didn't get back up. Absaco was panting heavily.

"Oh Nidorina!" Rebecca screamed.

"Another win for you, Taco. Maybe it's you who is the prodigy." Dr. Mills said from behind him. Absaco slowly made his way over to his trainer.

"It's all Absaco, really. He's the best." Taco said, petting his prized Pokemon. "Absol!" Absaco howled.

After the battle Dr. Mills let Taco take a break to let his Pokemon heal. Taco spent the time at the table by the enourmous window looking over the water. It was reaming with fish Pokemon. Remoraid, Goldeen, dozens of Tentacool, Taco thought he even saw a Milotic. Absol was playing with Corey's Growlithe. Matt's Shroomish was eating on the table. There were a few other trainers resting with their Pokemon too.

"You're doing a good job Shroomish. When Matt gets you back, you might beat me." Taco said to the Pokemon. Shroomish responded, "Shroom shroom!"

Zelda, the Taco's class Valedictorian, came over to him. "Taco, Dr. Mills is looking for you. You and I going to battle."

"Finally I get to battle you. You're smart, but I'm sure I'll be able to beat you ." Taco replied with a cheesy smile.

"There's a reason I've never battled anyone, Taco. I'd like to surprise everybody. And I see no better unvieling than a victory over you." She said returning a smug little smile.

"Alright then. C'mon guys." Taco said to his resting Pokemon. Taco didn't bother putting Growlithe and Shroomish to their Pokeballs, he wanted them to watch the battle.

They reached Dr. Mills this time at Battlefield C, which was the battlefield closest to the wooden double doors. Taco and Zelda went to the ends of the battlefield.

"Alright and begin." Dr. Mills said, looking down at her clipboard.

"Alright, Taco. It's time to meet Kirlia." Zelda saiding holding up at Pokeball. She pressed the white button and a green and white Pokemon with two red horns appeared. The Pokemon looked like it was wearing a tutu.

Kirlia's a psychic type, Taco thought, the obvious choice would be Absaco. But I need to use Growlihe now. "Alrighty, Growlithe. It's your turn."

Growlithe happily bounded to the center of the battlefield. It barked and snarled at the ballerina dancing Pokemon. Kirlia was too into its dancing to notice.

"That's your brother's Growlithe, isn't it?" Zelda said adjusting her thin framed glasses. "My little brother has battled with Corey before. He told me about that Growlithe." She said with an evil smile.

"Growlithe, use Bite." Taco ordered the loyal puppy.

"Kirlia, Reflect." Zelda said calmly. Kirlia stopped spinning an put up its hands. A large transparent wall appeared. Growlithe jumped into the wall and tumbled backwards. Kirlia chuckled.

"Alright then Growlithe, Flamethrower!" Taco barked. A stream a fire flew out of Growlithe's mouth, hurtling towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia," Zelda said simply. Her Kirlia disappeared and reappeared a few feet to the left. "Now Shock Wave."

Kirlia's body flashed yellow, then electricity burst out and zapped the overwhelmed Growlithe. Growlithe let a cry as it was hit.

"Growlithe!" Taco yelled. I can't let my brother's Pokemon get hurt, he thought. Growlithe shook itself off and took a step forward. "Growlithe! Use Dig!"

"Growl!" Growlithe muttered as it dug into the ground. Kirlia started to walk over to the hole Growlithe went through.

"Kirlia no! Use Future Sight," Zelda ordered. Kirlia nodded and put its hands on its temples and closed its eyes. With its eyes still closed, Kirlia took three steps back and two steps the left. Kirlia opened its eyes with a "Kirlia!"

"Growlithe now!" Taco yelled, confused as to what Kirlia just shot up out of the ground and jumped at Kirlia. While Growlithe was in midjump, an invisible force hit it from the side. Growlithe was hit, but as soon as it landed, it finished its charge at Kirlia. Kirlia, not expecting this, was tackled to the ground several feet back.

"Good job Growlithe," Taco complimented the pup. That was Future Sight, Taco thought. Whoops.

"Kirlia, use Shadow Ball," Zelda told her Pokemon. A dark orb started forming between Kirlia's hands. It grew larger and larger until Kirlia couldn't hold it anymore and Kirlia let it go. It flew towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe! Get out of there!" Taco screamed, but it was too late. The dark orb hit Growlithe before it had the chance to dodge. Growlithe flew back and landed at Taco's feet. The exhausted Pokemon didn't get back up and Taco called off the battle. Taco returned Growlithe to its Pokeball and walked to the middle of the field to shake hands with Zelda.

"I'm sorry if I hurt Growlithe," Zelda said. "It was an okay battle." She added with that smug smile on her face again.

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations, Zelda." Taco said and they both walked back to Dr. Mills.

"And here I was starting to think you were undefeatable, Taco." Dr. Mills said with a little laugh. "Zelda, you have a battle waiting for you on Battlefield E." She said to Zelda and Zelda walked off.

"Do I have time to heal Growlithe real quick?" Taco asked, worrying about his brother's Pokemon.

"No, your next opponent is waiting at Battlefield A. I wish you luck on this one." Dr. Mills said to the trainer.

Taco slowly made his way across the Atrium to Battlefield A. He was watching what few trainers were left. There were only five battles going on now, compared to ten earlier. Wow, Taco thought, it must be late or something. Taco searched his belongings for his cell phone. Crap, I forgot it, thought Taco.

Taco finally made his way to Battlefield A. His opponent was a rather tall boy with short blond hair. He wore a muscle shirt and gym shorts. Absaco looked up at Taco, "Sol?"

Taco laughed, "Just what I was thinking." Taco and Absaco greeted the tall boy at the center.

"Hey, I'm Taco and this is Absaco." Taco said.

"I'm Greg. So you're my opponent, I take it." He replied.

"Sure am. What do you say we start this? Good luck!" Taco added before Greg had a chance to reply. Taco and Absaco raced to their end of the Battlefield. Taco said to his Absaco, "I'm gonna use Shroomish, so I can use you in my final battle."

"Absol!" Absaco barked.

Greg threw a green and yellow Pokeball and a monkey Pokemon came out. It was white with a red tuft on its head with two sharp claws on each hand, it was very restless and would not stop moving. "Vigoroth!" It shouted, beating it's chest.

"Okay, Shroomish go!" Taco yelled as he whipped his friend's Pokeball into the air. The yellow and green mushroom Pokemon popped out. "Shroom!" It said with a determined face.

"Vig, vig vigoroth!" Vigoroth yelled.

"Vigoroth use Fury Swipes!" Greg yelled. Vigoroth leaped forward slashing at Shroomish. Shroomished couldn't dodge every swipe , they were too fast.

"Shroomish! Stun Spore!" Taco yelled. Shroomish dodged a swipe and jumped back. Shroomish puffed up and shot yellow spores into the air. The spores slowly fell to the ground and Vigoroth was covered in them. Vigoroth's body locked up and it fell to the ground. It started twiching and static electricity travelled across its fur. Vigoroth slowly rose to its feet.

"Vigoroth use Taunt." Greg commanded. Vigoroth wiggled its finger at Shroomish and stuck out its tongue. This got Shroomish furious and Shroomish charged at it with its head down.

"Uh, okay. Headbutt." Taco said. Absaco chuckled.

"Vigoroth, Aerial Ace." Vigoroth held up its right arm and its claws glowed light blue. Vigoroth took off at an unbelievable speed and slashed the charging Shroomish. Shroomish flipped and rolled to a stop. Shroomish got up and turned to face Vigoroth. Shroomish started to attack Vigoroth again.

"No! Shroomish use Synthesis!" Taco yelled. Shroomished ignored him and began to spit seeds out of his mouth.

"Vigoroth, use Brick Break." Greg comanded. Vigoroth raised its arm and charged at Shroomish. The seeds collided with Vigoroth but it didn't slow the Pokemon down. Vigoroth brought its arm down hard on Shroomish's head. Both Pokemon froze then Shroomish fell to the ground.

"Aw, Shroomish.." Taco said.

"Soool," Absol added.

Taco walked over to the fainted Pokemon and held it in his arms. Greg and his Vigoroth walked over to them.

"Well I guess I won. That was a good match. I thank you for that." Greg said and held out his hand.

Taco grabbed his hand, "Congratulations on your win. If we ever meet again, I promise I won't lose."

"I hope we do battle again. I've heard of you and your Absol. You're supposed to be really good." Greg replied.

"I'm sure we'll meet again then. Heck, I'll make sure we do." Taco said. He felt good about this guy, he didn't get any bad vibes from him.

"Well, until then, I wish you luck."

Greg walked off and Taco returned to the rest area. He didn't care whether Dr. Mills had another battle waiting for him or not. Two of his Pokemon were hurt and he was on a losing streak so he figured it best to take a little break.

He let Growlithe and Shroomish out of their Pokeballs and gave them some food. A red haired nurse came by and gave them some medicine. Taco sat looking out the window petting Absaco.

Taco saw Dr. Mills rushing over to him out of the corner of his eye. Taco let out a heavy sigh before Dr. Mills started talking.

"Taco! Your opponent has been waiting for ten minutes! What have you been doing?" She demanded. Her face was contorted with rage.

"I've been healing my Pokemon, they were hurt," He turned to Growlithe and Shroomish eating on the floor, "Are you guys feeling better?"

The two Pokemon happily replied. "Alright then," Taco said standing up, "Where's my opponent?"

"Battlefield B. And might I remind you. This is your last battle, you have to win this or you don't get your license." Dr. Mills discussed while they walked to the Battlefield.

"Oh, no pressure or anything. Right?" Taco said, looking down at his sidekick. "Besides, it's Absaco's turn."

"Soool!" Absaco howled.

Taco could see his opponent standing at the Battlefield. He immediately recognized him. His name is Calvin Mott, a snobby rich kid who thinks he's better than everybody else. His parents owned Mott's Transport, they moved goods and crops to the cities. Mott's was the only company to do this, so they made a lot of money. Which, of course, Calvin liked to shove down everyone's throat.

"There you are!" Calvin whined. He had long straight blond hair and wore an expensive suit. "I've been standing here waiting forever."

"Yes, I've already brought that to Mr. Chapman's attention. To your sides, hurry now." Dr. Mills ordered them with a flurry of hand gestures.

Taco and Calvin went to opposite ends of the Battlefield. Calvin reached iside his jacket pocket and pulled out an all white Pokeball. He smiled and lobbed it into the air. "Go Cubone." A brown creature with a skull on its head and a bone in its hand popped out.

Taco looked to Absaco sitting at his side. "Ready boy? Go!" He pointed and Absaco charged towards the Battlefield. The two Pokemon stood facing each other at the center of the battlefield. It was dead quiet. Taco looked around. There were no other battles going on, or any trainers at all.

"Cubone, Bone Club!" Calvin yelled and his Cubone swung the bone in its hand at Absaco. Absaco jumped back, but another swing caught Absaco on the paw.

"Absaco, Bite." Taco said. Absaco bit the bone in Cubone's hand and tried to yank it out of its hand. Cubone would not let the bone go, so Absaco threw the Pokemon over his shoulder.

"Cubone, Bonemerang." Calvin ordered as Cubone was in midair. Cubone flipped and landed on its feet facing Absaco and threw its bone. Absaco jumped to avoid it but the bone hit him in his hip and Absaco swung around parallel to the floor.

"Absaco watch out!" Taco yelled as the bone boomerang made its return trip. Absaco successfully dodged the boomerang and closed the gap between the two Pokemon. "Absaco use Night Slash." Taco commanded his Pokemon. Absaco started running forward, jumped, then disappeared. Cubone flew backwards then Absaco appeared behind where Cubone was.

Calvin screamed, "Cubone use Headbutt!" And Cubone lowered its head and charged forward.

Taco laughed to himself a little and said, "Absaco, you use Headbutt too." And then Absaco lowered his head and charged. The two Pokemon smacked heads at full speed and wobbled around for a little bit. It was hard to tell who was more damaged, they both just looked disoriented from the impact. Finally they both shook it off and faced each other.

"Cubone, use Bone Rush!"Calvin yelled.

"Absaco, Sucker Punch!" Taco yelled quickly.

Cubone reared back its bone to swing when Absaco slashed at its face twice and jumped back. Cubone shook its head and continued with its attack. It swung the bone four times, Absaco dodged half of them then jumped back to await an order from Taco.

"Cubone use Double-Edge!" Calvin screamed, almost maniacally.

"Absaco, use Me First!" Taco countered.

"Absol!" Absaco yelled and charged at Cubone. Absaco was using Double-Edge at almost twice the power of Cubone's. Absaco recklessly charged into the skull-toting Pokemon and Cubone flew into Calvin, knocking him down. Absaco was stumbling in circles, dazed from the impact.

"Oh no! Cubone!" Calvin screamed, almost crying.

"Sheesh. I'm pretty sure it'll be fine, Calvin. It is wearing skeleton armor." Taco said to himself and laughed. Taco saw Dr. Mills approach them from the left.

"Congratulations, Taco. You can now receive your Official Pokemon Trainer's License. Just go find Professor Chells, I believe he is in the room where you took your test." She told Taco. Taco nodded and made his way across the Atrium, again, to the classroom. He looked all around the Atrium and was astonished at how empty and quiet it was compared to earlier.

Taco found himself at the door to the classroom. He opened the door and walked in to see Professor Chells talking to two other trainers. He noticed Taco and waved him over. The other two trainers shook hands with the Professor and walked out, examining their new Trainer Licenses.

"Congratulations, Taco. I knew you could do it. Though it was a close one, wasn't it? You battled some of the most promising trainers around. You will do great on your Pokemon journey. Whatever you choose to do. Now, by the powers vested in me by the Pokemon League, I acknowledge you, Tyler Chapman, as a Licensed Pokemon Trainer." Professor Chells handed him a card. Absaco ran around Taco's feet, he couldn't control his excitement.

"Thank you Professor," Taco said, staring at his License. "What do I do about my Place of Rest?" He asked.

"Oh, just set up a PC wherever you want it. You'll get it, I'm sure." Professor Chells said and returned to his papers. Taco, not really understanding the answer, turned and left the room. Absaco was still bounding about at his feet.

Taco exited the Lab and faced the forest. Taco sat down on a bench and rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. He sat on the bench, facing the forest, and looked at all the Pokemon living there. There were Caterpie and Weedle of all sizes everywhere, as well as their evolved forms Metapod and Kakuna. Taco noted the Scyther he had battle on the way up. It was deep in the forest walking further in. There were a few Mankey up in the trees. A Weepinbell crossed the walkway. Taco put out his cigarette and stood up.

"Absaco," He said. "Let's go home." And he and Absaco ran through the forest. They ran past hundreds of trees, staying on the gravel path. They didn't slow down until they were out of the forest and made it to the road.

"I just didn't want to battle any more Pokemon in there," Taco said to Absaco. He looked at the sun low over the ocean. "Alright, so we've gotta go by Matt's first. Then we can go home and go to bed." He said. Now that he said it, Taco felt exhausted. The Exam wore him out more than he thought it would.

The streetlights were flickering on as Taco and Absaco walked down Main Street. There were a few kids out, playing with their Pokemon. Taco smiled and thought of his past. Remembering himself running around as a little kid with a little Absol and his mother's Aipom. Matt didn't have his own Pokemon back then, Taco remembered, but Tasha would always let him play with her Caterpie.

Taco decided to stop at Mr. Brooks convenience store across the street from the Pokemon Center. He was greeted with an excited "Spinda!" and a Pokemon that looked like a teddy bear with swirly eyes jumped up and down on the counter.

"Settle down, Spinda." Mr. Brooks said as he walked in from the back room. He met Taco at the counter and Spinda jumped onto his head. "Ah, Taco. How nice to see you. How was the Exam, eh?" The old man asked.

"I barely passed, actually. I lost two battles. But thanks to Absaco here, I got this." Taco held out his Trainer's License. Mr. Brooks adjusted his thick glasses and peered at the card.

"Congratulations, young man. I know your mother will be very proud. But now, what can I get for you?" He asked from behind the register.

"Well, I'll get this," Taco said holding up a plastic wrapped sandwich. "And a pack of cigarettes, if you would be so kind."

Mr. Brooks set a stool down and stood on it to reach the cigarrets on the top shelf. Mr. Brooks was a small, old man. He had wiry grey hair which didn't grow on the top. He rang the two items up and Taco paid and left. He petted the friendly Spinda, turned around and walked out.

Taco started towards Matt's, eating his sandwich. It was dark by the time he got there, so Taco went up to his window. He rapped lightly on the glass and he saw a figure stir behind the curtains. Suddenly, Matt's face appeared in the window. He opened the window and stuck his head out to talk.

"So did you lose?" Matt asked with a grin.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Taco answered holding out his license.

Matt whistled, "Nice. Was it hard?"

"Kind of, the Skill portion at least." Taco told him. He told him about his five battles. He told him the answers from the test he remembered. He told him about his battle with Scyther before the Exam even began.

"You always have some sort of adventure going on." Matt said when he was finished.

"Shit, half the time you're with me." Taco replied and they both laughed.

"When do you plan on leaving for your journey, dude?" Matt asked after they settled down.

"I'm thinking about leaving tomorrow. I wanna get it started already, you know?" Taco said. Absaco nodded in agreement.

"Well you should come back in a week, after I get my license. So I don't miss out on any of your adventures."

"Or do you just not want me getting too strong without you knowing?" Taco replied with a smile.

"Well, that too." Matt said, returning the smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time for you to fail the exam. Oh yeah, here's Shroomish. He did a good job." Taco said holding out his friend's Pokeball.

Matt grabbed the Pokeball and put it on his dresser. "I'll let him sleep for a while," Matt yawned. "And maybe I should too."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too. I'll see you tomorrow." Taco said. He and Matt shook hands and Taco set off.

Taco rounded the corner and saw the familiar red car and purple bike. He quietly crept in the front door. Absaco silently ran down the hall to Taco's room. Taco didn't follow him, he went to the kitchen. Where, to his surprise, his mother was waiting.

"You didn't eat the breakfast I made you, you know." She said, sipping coffee.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I fell asleep then I woke up late. I passed though! Look!" Taco held up his License.

"Good, I'm proud of you. Though I knew you would pass." She said with a smile then looked at the Hoothoot wall clock hanging on the wall. "I expected you to be home earlier. I made dinner, but I guess your brother ate it all. Sorry."

"It's alright, I had a sandwich earlier. I'll just grab a brownie and go to bed. I'm exhausted." Taco said as he made his way to the cabinet above the stove, where the brownies and other snacks were stored. He turned and left the kitchen. "Goodnight, mom." He said as he reached the hallway.

"Goodnight, Tyler." His mother replied.

Taco opened went to open his door when he remembered he still had his brother's Growlithe. He opened his brother's door and laid the Pokeball on his dresser. He yawned and closed his brother's door then opened his own.

His room was a mess, like it always was. Absaco was asleep on Taco's bed. Taco went over to his window and opened it. The cool sea air helped him sleep. Taco sat on his bed and lit a cigarette. He opened his drawer to grab his ashtray when he noticed a bandanna lying on the floor. He picked it up and realized it was the green and brown bandanna he had sewn together years earlier. Memories flooded into his mind. Memories of old friends, old flames, and old enemies. He squeezed the bandanna and tied it around his neck. It was worn in and comfortable. Taco grabbed his ashtray and laid down on his bed, resting his head on Absaco. Absaco stirred but didn't wake.

Taco closed his eyes and a huge smile spread across his face. He was thinking about his day. How happy he was to have finally gotten his License. The deep breathing from Absaco eventually lulled Taco off to sleep. His cigarette fell out from between his fingers and into the ashtray laying beside him.


End file.
